


Hungry Little Boy

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2young - Freeform, 2youngjae - Freeform, Adoção, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...] Jaebum sentiu uma mão tentando entrar em seu bolso e agarrou o pulso do pequeno Kim, que assustado tentou se soltar e acabou chamando a atenção de Jinyoung.O olhos do garotinho se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto se debatia desesperado, ele só queria comer. O advogado ficou curioso, afinal o que levaria uma criança tão pequena a tentar assaltar alguém e assim que reparou com cuidado nas roupas sujas e rasgadas do garotinho, percebeu que ele poderia estar com fome. [...]"
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung





	Hungry Little Boy

Jaebum ficou feliz ao ver que seu expediente na empresa de seu pai já havia acabado e ainda mais feliz ao ver que um de seus namorados o esperava na frente da empresa, o convidando para irem tomar um café com o terceiro membro daquela relação, que já os aguardava na cafeteria preferida do trio que era próxima ao trabalho dos três. Ia distraído, conversando com o advogado Park sobre alguns contratos novos da empresa que seu pai pedira para analisar e não notou um garotinho se aproximando.

Yugyeom estava faminto, devia fazer uns dois dias que o menino estava atrás de algum alimento que não tivesse sido jogado ao lixo, e não pensou muito quando viu os dois homens de terno andando na rua distraídos. Se aproximou como quem não queria nada e tentou pegar a carteira do mais alto que estava no bolso frontal direito, sendo pego no flagra. Jaebum sentiu uma mão tentando entrar em seu bolso e agarrou o pulso do pequeno Kim, que assustado tentou se soltar e acabou chamando a atenção de Jinyoung.

O olhos do garotinho se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto se debatia desesperado, ele só queria comer. O advogado ficou curioso, afinal o que levaria uma criança tão pequena a tentar assaltar alguém e assim que reparou com cuidado nas roupas sujas e rasgadas do garotinho, percebeu que ele poderia estar com fome.

⸺ Ei, garoto! Está com fome, não está? ⸺ O Park perguntou com a voz mansa, atraindo a atenção do namorado, que aliviou o aperto no pulso do menino. Yugyeom, ainda temeroso, concordou. ⸺ O que acha de ir comigo e com o meu namorado tomar um lanche?

Jaebum ficou surpreso com o namorado, talvez por não achar que o mais novo se importaria com uma criança de rua, mesmo sabendo que o Park sempre fora muito gentil e carinhoso com os pequenos, independente de classe social, cor ou qualquer coisa que fosse motivo de discriminação. A criança ficou ainda mais surpreso, jamais esperava que alguém com roupas tão cara fosse lhe oferecer um pouco de comida com tanta gentileza, geralmente era tratado como um cão de rua pelas pessoas ricas.

Yugyeom se deixou ser guiado pelo casal até a cafeteria, onde viu o casal trocar beijos com um terceiro homem de sorriso largo. O jovem Choi ficou ainda mais animado ao notar a criança e foi gentil ao convidá-lo para que se sentasse ao seu lado e escolhesse o que estivesse com vontade de comer.

Claro que os atendentes do estabelecimento e os outros clientes olharam feio para eles, afinal não era apenas um relacionamento homossexual poliamor, mas sim um relacionamento homossexual poliamor bem sucedido que ainda estava alimento uma criança suja e maltrapilha. Yugyeom se sentiu um pouco incomodado com os olhares das pessoas em si, porém o carinho que lhe era ofertado, vindo dos homens que acompanhava, o fazia se sentir acolhido e o levou a ignorar o restante ⸺ ainda mais quando lhe trouxeram um pedaço de torta de limão.

Youngjae ficou sensibilizado pela situação do menino, que agora comia a torta com tanta fome e toma o suco como se fossem as coisas mais gostosas que ja experimentara. Discretamente conversou baixo com o namorado advogado sobre levar o menino para casa e cuidarem dele. 

Os dois mais novos da relação tinham essa vontade de serem pais, algo que nunca foi colocado como pauta de suas conversas com o namorado mais velho, porém sabiam que o Im era uma manteiga derretida. Youngjae lembrava com clareza da noite em que Jaebeom apareceu no apartamento com Nora, uma gata de rua que havia sido atropelada e ⸺ por pura sorte, Beom havia visto e a levado ao veterinário mais próximo ⸺ do quanto o mais velho havia se apaixonado pela gata em tão pouco tempo. E claro, não poderíamos esquecer da Coco, a filha canina de Choi com o seu ex namorado Mark. Jaebum sempre dissera que não gostava muito de cães, porém quando os três engataram no relacionamento, Jaebum foi o primeiro a ficar apegado a cadelinha. Portanto, sabia que o empresário poderia relutar no começo, mas concordaria e se apegaria ao garotinho.

Assim que terminaram de comer, Youngjae perguntou se o garoto não queria ir para a casa deles, dormir um pouco. O garoto, mesmo desconfiado, resolveu ir com o trio ⸺ ficando surpreso pela casa simples porém elegante em que eles moravam.

Jinyoung acabou seguindo para o shopping após deixar os namorados em casa com o menino, afinal o mais novo precisava de roupas. Então a tarefa de dar banho no garoto havia ficado para Youngjae e para Jaebeom. O garoto estava entretido com a gata e com a cadela, tornando difícil a tarefa de faze-lo ir tomar um banho morno.

Quando Jinyoung voltou com algumas peças de roupas e calçados para o pequeno Kim, foi encontrar os namorados no banheiro da suíte, onde a dupla banhava o garoto. O jovem Park ficou abismado com o tanto de bagunça que o casal havia feito com a criança no banheiro. O chão completamente molhado, assim como os dois rapazes e Coco, que brincava nas poças espalhadas pelo chão. 

O advogado não sabia se ria da situação ou se reclamava da bagunça, no entanto decidiu ajudar os namorados antes que a situação do banheiro piorasse. Jaebum ao notar que o outro namorado havia chego, resolveu deixar para os dois virginianos a tarefa de terminar de dar banho no garoto e foi secar a cadela antes que ela ficasse fedida.

De banho tomado e cheio de sono, o pequeno Kim deixou os mais velhos o secarem e vestirem, sendo colocado na cama do trisal logo em seguida.

O trio demoraria a dormir, conversariam sobre casamento e adoção enquanto sobrava para Coco a tarefa de vigiar o sono do garotinho que havia dito sua idade aos mais velhos. Yugyeom só tinha 6 anos e estava na rua desde que foi deixado em um beco com o corpo de sua mãe aos 3 anos de idade. O advogado sabia que seria trabalhoso, porém faria de tudo para que ⸺ caso os namorados concordassem com a adoção do menino ⸺ o juiz lhe concedesse a guarda do pequeno.

E no fim, Jaebum não soube como negar isso aos namorados, ja havia se apegado ao garotinho e esperava que não demorasse tanto para que pudessem o chamar de filho.


End file.
